


Underneath the Surface

by PeachesofThicc



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Body Worship, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Crossdressing, Crybaby Felix Hugo Fraldarius, First Time, Large Cock, Light Angst, Loss of Control, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Swordplay, Tears, Throne Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesofThicc/pseuds/PeachesofThicc
Summary: He had done his best to keep everything together until this moment. It was around night time in the throne room. Wedding nights should be celebrated in style, no? Felix adjusted the black thigh highs, making sure that the garters were connected to his undergarments. Sitting lazily on top of their throne, caressing a sword as he felt was right. His finger traced the patterns of the blade, making sure that it was on the blunt side, so he didn't accidentally cut himself. He rather not ruin the dress with his blood. Dimitri already got the invitation, it was just a matter of time that he came in.-In which Felix gets married to Dimitri and he decides to make their wedding night a lot more personable than just rolling around in the bed! Consummating their marriage, Felix has ordered special packages so he would be able to fulfill any secret fantasies that Dimitri has... and learn about some fetishes that Dimitri himself has been hiding from him!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 20





	Underneath the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Peaches back here with more smut~ I always think that I would be able to make it short, but can't because I just like building it up and letting it get out to the good stuff. I like showing the relationship aspect, so if my fics ever feel long, that's why! I hope that you enjoy it all the same! 
> 
> This was made for the #DMLXNSFWBingo! I thought it would be easy to do a straight up pwp, but I want to show a loving relationship between Dimitri and Felix and show a bit of comfort between the pair of them. They are in a loving relationship, after all~

"Come on, can't you let me peek? Pretty please?"

"Why should I let you look through _my_ mail, Gautier?"

There was an attempt to hurry. He had to pack this away to save for the wedding night and he was getting rather pissy that the redhead simply loved to insert himself into matters which did not involve him. He didn't get it. Sylvain was that type of person that if there was something going on in the background, he desired to be a part of the whole debacle. It took forever for him to get this in, especially since it was made to order feminine lingerie. Not the cheap shit. He knew of Dimitri's strength, so he wanted lingerie that would cater to his lover's taste and no fear of him ruining his lingerie. Thank goddess that Mercedes and Annette were more than willing to divulge in where they purchase their lingerie and even the wedding dress. After all, they were better at it than he was. They discussed color, lace or frills, and even the cutlines of dresses, which he never knew how many types of dresses there were. Mermaid, a-line, trumpet, tea length, ball gown… the list goes on and on, and it took what felt like a million dresses to decide on the perfect one. Though the tailor really didn't have to tell him how perfect it would fit him, and that his hips and waist were the key features to pull this off.

Whatever the _**fuck**_ that means. 

"Awwww, you are such a sour puss! Does kitty need some... ow ow ow, not so rough!" The complaints were more half-hearted since Felix was tugging at his cheek, applying pressure as the swordsman felt fit. "Come on, Fe... don't be so mad...!"

Not a word more was to be wasted on him. The wedding night was coming up, he has to pack all this crap in without Dimitri seeing, and he was getting fitted with his tuxedo. Which would end soon if Sylvain didn't get his ass in gear and leave him to his own devices. He released him but before Sylvain could grab him? He ran. He ran like his life depended on it. Because it did. Slamming the door behind him, he let out a huge sigh of relief as he locked the door. He had a bit of time. He could hide the lingerie in a discreet spot. The good thing about Dimitri was him being so one-track minded that he barely notices changes in the room. Which he would take advantage of fully. That and he wanted to show Dimitri his appreciation, the blond was always accepting him whenever he was shoving him so hard away. He had been jealous when Dimitri and the old man had grown close back in the day. Because if the tragedy didn’t happen, then… perhaps things would be different. He would have pursued Dimitri with ease. His brother would be here for his wedding and so would his father...

Tears stained his face as he was realizing just how much he missed his older brother and his father. Glenn would have helped him get away from Sylvain so quickly. Reassure him that he was doing right by Dimitri. Rodrigue would finally, finally say he was proud of him. He would even... No. He couldn’t get lost in his thoughts. Glenn wasn’t here and neither was Rodrigue. That was all there was to it. He hurriedly wiped away his tears, wanting to make sure that he was getting to work with his plan as best as he could. Perhaps one day his mind would be at peace. However, for now, he had to focus on the future that he himself was working so hard to craft together with Dimitri. He wanted to cater to his partner and make him feel loved and welcomed. Though sometimes the past had a way of haunting him. It wasn't like the ghosts that Dimitri talked about long ago. Sometimes it was the little things. Seeing people behave like Glenn pissed him off for some strange reason. It was a feeling that clawed at his heart. Or when Ingrid talked on and on about knights, reminding him fairly often of Rodrigue. He had hated the ideals and the machinations of a perfect knight. For someone like Felix, that would never be. It was impossible. A pipe dream. A pointless, waste of time. Both the people he respected and admired most weren't of this world any longer anyways.

What felt like forever, he had hidden it away in the closet, up above in a box. He had used one of his swords, sheathed, of course. The maids wouldn't let him use the gap in the wood to actually acrobat himself up. Though a sane person would point out that he could use a step ladder or some type of box. Never. He would never shame himself like that! He didn't care if it was unorthodox, he had his way of doing things, and like hell, he wouldn't let anyone tell him what to do! It was a good thing that they were having a wedding at home. Felix didn't want to leave Faerghus for anything, particularly because they chose a winter wedding. It... felt fitting. Right for them. And not only that, the blue color of Faerghus would be accented beautifully with white. Felix softly smiled, imagining Dimitri and himself kissing, sealing their marriage and...

There was a knock at the door, and it jolted the raven-haired male to his senses. "Felix? Are you there? We need to get you dressed for your big ceremony soon~" The sweet, song-like voice of Annette was the cue.

He went over the door and unlocked it, greeting him to not just Annette, though Mercedes, Ingrid, Ashe, and even Dedue were in attendance. Sylvain is probably already ogling at some ladies of the court if he was guessing correctly. Which he would love to watch seeing Ingrid sincerely just dragging him by his ear, and lecturing him all day long. It was better than the operas that he'd seen from time to time with Dimitri and Dedue. It never got old. 

"Felix." Dedue's voice came out rather... hesitant, looking from side to side. "Have you gotten your latest package today?"

Giving a pat on his shoulder, Felix smirked. "Well, obviously. Just make sure to get me escorted back to the room ahead of time! Easy."

"You do realize that everyone will want you to cut the cake with Dimitri, right?" Mercedes says with a gentle laugh. 

"And that you have to dance at the reception. You can't just run away from your duties." PIping in, Ingrid blocked the way back to the door.

Damn it, of course, there were obligations. It's always something! Normally he would have protested, though he knew better than to do that. This marriage was the highlight after the bloody, cruel war that they have all endured. They all deserved this happiness. He wanted to get to the main show, to spoil his very much workaholic fiancé... he would acquiesce for everyone's sake and to prevent the wedding from becoming an absolute mess.

✧✧✧✧

Getting dressed up was a pain though. The last-minute checks, adjusting, and re-adjuting things inane like his bowtie or his waistcoat. Buttons especially were the thing that were of the nitpick, were they on too tight, or too loose? Maybe there were just too many damn buttons and he desires to run out of the room! He couldn't wait to have this be over and done with. Dedue was standing guard over the room outside and Sylvain was doing nothing to help, and even though with the red mark on his cheek, he totally wasn't focused on helping to be the best man for the wedding. He was complaining over how Ingrid can't take a joke about him flirting with other women. Ah, woe is him, he's not the one literally getting married right the fuck now. His hair also was another fuss. The hairdresser was hemming and hawing over whether to keep his hair up or down.

He gritted his teeth. "Hair. Up. In bun. With a blue ribbon. Now." His words cut through like a heated knife with melted butter. "We've discussed this. I don't care if you think it looks awful, just do it."

"I wasn't saying that... I was wanting to ask you which shade of blue do you want?" The hairdresser meekly presented two blue ribbons. One reminded him of the sky, but the other... the other reminded him of that eyepatch that Dimitri had gotten recently. He said it was just another eyepatch. But his thoughts were permeated by the shade of royal blue. Felix had pointed the at the ribbon he thought would be matching, to match his lover. To feel more like he belonged. Seeing himself in the mirror almost made him break down in tears yet again. It was confirmation that their relationship and love was real. That they were going to husbands. That they were going to be together. That he wouldn't be alone. 

"Perfect. ...Thank you." It stunned everyone in the room, seeing that normally wry smile actually be genuine. When he realized it was too quiet, the anxiety crept in. "What? Is me saying something nice so out of the blue?"

Sylvain gave him a hug and practically was squeezing him. "Awwwww, look at you!! Becoming a softy, just like you were in the old days~ Why I remember that one time you cry whenever I brought a huge cockroach near you!"

"I thought you wouldn't bring that up again!!" The whole room bust out in laughter as Felix attempted to kick his ass. He didn't care if it was almost wedding time, he would be more than happy to lay some footprints on Sylvian's perfectly pressed black slacks, just to make him angry. It wouldn't happen though. At least Sylvain had stopped complaining about those women who wouldn't give him the time of day. 

The door opened, Dedue giving a slight bow, holding the door open. "It's time, Your Highness." Oh. Oh. Felix didn't expect that Dedue of all people, the fact that he... hadn't been the kindest to him. He hadn't been kind to a lot of people. He had hurt them in a variety of ways. Yet they still wanted to stay by his side. It felt... strange. Surreal. Being led towards the wedding aisle. With everyone present in the wedding benches. His heart was racing. At the end of the aisle, his life long partner would be waiting there. Dedue decided to do the honors for him. It was a strange request. He could see Ashe as the flower bearer. He had volunteered too. In fact, despite everything... they... they all stayed. Even when he was angry and bitter at Dimitri about the whole affair. Even the music itself made him feel... at peace. With the world. With everything. He and Dimitri had been through hell and back and now they were here. Here and they were existing. At this moment, at this time, they had each other. That was comfort. Everyone standing as he was walking, each step more sure than the last.

Felix was prepared. He was going to be a king along with Dimitri. The kingdom that they wanted to create... was in their hands now. They could create a kingdom devoid of hardship and pain. He wanted to see the children of Faerghus grow up in a kingdom filled with love and warmth. He didn't want them to feel forced to fight for someone they didn't believe in. he wanted them to follow their dreams and lead a life better than his.

The smell of oak and citrus radiated through the air, and the white flowers practically blinded him. The portraits welcoming to the wedding shown of Dimitri and Felix smiling together, and even holding flowers. Everything was so overwhelming. Sensory overload as it was, the orchestra so on point, as the cello, strings, and even the pipe organ on key. He was already at the altar and crying, wasn't he? Now he sincerely wished that he was a bride. At least then he had a veil to cover his tears. Though what shocked him was Dimitri holding him closer to his body. His strong physique caressing his own. The priest seemed to be nonchalant about the whole thing, he must have thought they were just holding hands. That left Felix to focus on the one thing that he knew he shouldn't at this time. His hands were so calloused and rough, after years of fighting to get out of the prison and battling in a war as a feral boar that he was and now... goddess. Everything felt so right. Being cradled so lovingly like this. Being cared for. How long has it been since he experienced such an emotion?

"Your vows?" The priest said quietly. The ceremony area was rather quiet, with the snow continuing to pile up outside.

"I love you, Felix Hugo Fraldarius. Words cannot begin to describe how amazing and wonderful you are." Dimitri remarks, wiping away any tears with his thumb, keeping him close. "Through everything we have both been through. The war. Losing loved ones. ...I know, I'm not perfect. I could have done so much better. You deserve the world, Felix. You deserve everything. You've worked harder than I've ever known anyone in my whole lifetime. I promise to give you a happy ending, that even though we have ups and downs, will be much more fulfilling and open."

Sothis be damned, his vow was so fucking perfect. Felix could feel how puffy his eyes were. "Gee, how can I follow that up? ...Well, for starters." He could hear a few chuckles from the crowd for that one, and he was glad someone appreciated his humor in that way. Even Dimitri was smiling at that one. "I love you too, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. I've... not been entirely the man you have expected me to be. I've been harder than most. We've been through so much. You got that right. At least this time... together... we can forge a future that we won't have to feel that as much as we did in the past."

"...I pronounce you both as husbands. You may kiss!"

The kiss entirely was making him melt from the inside out, finally completing him. Dimitri being the one to initiate this kiss, logically since emotions surprisingly overtook him. Felix Hugo Fraldarius was no more. Felix Hugo Blaiddyd though? That man had a whole world opened up to him, and a chance to make a real difference. He wasn't afraid anymore. Whatever was thrown at him? He could take it in stride, knowing that he had others around them who cared for him.

✧✧✧✧

He had done his best to keep everything together until this moment. It was around night time in the throne room. Wedding nights should be celebrated in style, no? Felix adjusted the black thigh highs, making sure that the garters were connected to his undergarments. Sitting lazily on top of their throne, caressing a sword as he felt was right. His finger traced the patterns of the blade, making sure that it was on the blunt side, so he didn't accidentally cut himself. He rather not ruin the dress with his blood. Dimitri already got the invitation, it was just a matter of time that he came in. His finger caressed the blunt side of the blade, admiring the craftsmanship of it. Everyone should be asleep or drunk by now, so it was the perfect chance. His a-line dress, studded with sapphires and diamonds below in the Crest of Blaiddyd and Crest of Fraldarius, a symbol of their union. He rolled up the hem of the dress painstakingly, showing off his straining cock in his lace thong. He groans softly as he was masturbating, imagining Dimitri opening the door to see him in such a state.

"Fuck... **_Mitya..._** " Felix crooned, as he was throwing his head back. The soft vibrations of Thoron filled the room as he continued his handiwork, his ass opening up like a flower basking in the sunlight. It was a bit painful, though he would adjust. He made sure to get a toy that he had an idea that would match his lover's length. His hair no longer in a bun, but flowing downwards. Perhaps he should grow out his hair more, to try out new hairstyles. The pale moon illuminated the room, with the glimmer of the sword indicating of Felix's presence and seeing the light flooding the room, he could tell that his husband just arrived. Though he wasn't going to be moving anywhere. His head shifted over and sneered. "Why don't you come over, darling~? You made me wait so long through a boring reception. It's the least you can... ahhnnn... do!"

The distance closed so fast that it alarmed Felix a bit, as Dimitri grasped his hand in his, practically examining it as if it was a foreign object. Though considering how large his hands were, it wasn't too far off to assume so. "You did this all for me... Fe..." He nearly drooled at the sight, his hands immediately went to groping at his dress, and tugging at the ribbons that were covering his neck and throat, though the fact that there were ribbons all over him though... Picking up the sword with ease, he slowly and with care, cutting off ribbons with methodical precision. "Look at you... you've been so naughty, haven't you? What shall I do with you?"

"Anything you want." Each ribbon sliced off, they were getting closer to their fantasy. Once the last ribbon was cut off, the sword was gently placed down at the foot of the throne, with the dress now hiked up, exposing his lingerie to his partner. His eyes were watering already. "Aaaah... Mitya... you're staring. What, does it look funny on me?"

Dimitri's eye shown a hunger unlike anything else. "Mmm, if I answer honestly, you might cry. But you're mine. I love you showing all sorts of emotions. My favorite though is you..." A whine came from the shorter male's lips as the fabric slowly was being peeled off his skin. "Crying. Fe, you always were so adorable that way... you always acted tough on the surface. You had to be ten steps ahead... though this time? You're all mine. I own you. You think you can casually fap on my throne, using a pet name so casually?"

"I...I'm sorry... please forgive me. I didn't mean to... _oh_!" Being silenced with a kiss, their tongues tangling together for dominance. A messy, wild affair, between the two newlyweds, who cared not if they were caught. More teardrops ran down his face. It wasn't out of pain, and they both knew that. This was the only side of Felix exposed fully to Dimitri, and there was nobody else who would be able to see underneath the surface.

"Sorry isn't enough. I'm your king, Felix. Address me properly... no pet names allowed here, nothing that pertains to royalty. I want you to scream _**my**_ name tonight." An animalistic tone dripped from his voice as he was going up into full height. Moonlight had made Dimitri's features come out into the light. It was when he noticed that the eyepatch was removed and placed on the armrest of their throne. That eye of his, long gone, though there was a replica that reminded him of the moon. His figure was adorned with scars, which fingertips were tracing to admire and worship in their own right. Royal blue ribbons caked the floor below, a symbol of their love. Doing the best that he could, he moved his feet so he could rub his feet against the king's clothed dick, and with each rub, he could hear him growling. Judging from the rubbing, it seems that Dimitri didn't bother to wear underwear, much to Felix's delight. Seeing the pre-cum sully his pants made his spine tingle with delight. He was the one who was causing this. Sweat accumulated on their bodies, making them shine as if they were diamonds under the moonlight. Deft movement with his toes had made him hook his pants, to remove them entirely. His feet making work to put him over the edge, which Felix hearing Dimitri's pants and moans alone were enough of a confirmation that he had done enough. He withdrew his feet quickly and feeling how slimy they had gotten, the raven-haired male shudders.

"Yessir."

Pulling out the rope, the same color of the ribbons, made him gasp as the newly coronated king made quick to bind him to the throne. He was all his now. Felix was captured, and he was going to be devoured by the man that he had once called a boar. His skin tingled at the sensation of being restrained, to be put into place. He howls when teeth meet his exposed flesh, dotting his flesh with marks that he knew would last, considering who he has married to after all. There wasn't blood, thankfully. His nerves were on fire. Each kiss to the bite marks he had made and then the sucking, the softness of it. The pop of his mouth when he released his skin just to see what reaction he could provide. Carefully the lingerie was moved aside, to provide a better entrance for what was going to happen. Not to mention the fact that being fucked in a dress was yet another fantasy he found was coming to fruition. He could see the sex toy now. Felix took a deep breath and allowed himself to be examined, and heard Dimitri clicking his tongue derisively.

Dimitri chuckles at him, admiring his body and the way the bruises were blossoming on his shoulders and collar bone. "So handsome... you're going to look so amazing after this. You even put in a toy for me? How quaint. Don't worry... you'll have a much better substitute soon enough. Oooh... and you're using Thoron as well? Who knew you were into that...? Maybe I should order more toys like that. Maybe a cock ring that emits some ice element? Or perhaps the fire element is much suitable for you? Actually. I have a better idea."

Not filling him up with a cock immediately, he was slowly beginning to finger him, making Felix's mind fire off as he was feeling finger after finger going in. It always was careful preparation with Dimitri though. He took his time and waited until he was ready and prepared for more fingers. Each finger was nice and thick, the callouses hooking in his asshole in ways he thought wasn't even possible before. It was easy for time to sort of slip and he found himself cumming alone from his ass. Almost like he was being trained for this new position in his life. He wouldn't be able to cum normally again. Masturbating wouldn't be enough for him anymore! 

"Mit-aaah, Dimitri...! Don't tease me... fill me already..." Felix wails loudly, clawing at his back, fingernail marks slowly forming on his back as his cock was entering. The length and girth surprised him, especially with how veiny it was. His toes curl from the fervor as he was losing his virginity to his long-time lover. How he slowed down to a crawl made him feel incredibly packed to the brim. What raw fortitude, even to the point where he was already being filled with cum from his much more dominant partner Then again, remembering that it was Dimitri's first time too made it comforting. He was allowing him to adjust, and at this moment they could stare into each other's eyes. They shared plenty of kisses before, yet this was way more intimate than most. Even when his tears were being wiped off, more replaced the ones that were taken. The rope was hooked up at the top of the throne, making him feel much more vulnerable.

Nibbling at his earlobe, he whispers, "Shhhh... shhhh... it's alright, my sweet. Trust me. Don't think about the outside world. Only I can care for you here... You're taking my semen so well. My handsome beloved... that's it... that's it... lose yourself to this perception..."

He was hitting his prostate just right, making him squirt. "Haahhh... Dimitri... more, more... please more...!" Shock colored Felix's face as there was the sensation that he was falling forward, even with his cum coating the floor ahead of him. Even with the rope, he worried that he would land face first. Perhaps it was a good thing that he wasn't dominating this time. He was sure that the throne would have been broken if that happened. It would be rather embarrassing to tell someone to buy a new throne because they just had to have a sexual escapade on there. His dress being moved down exposed his nipples to the cold, making them susceptible to be tugged at readily, and the weight of his partner's head on his shoulder. He could see the throne shake underneath them slightly. Oh no, was both of their combined weight too much?

"Why aren't you being vocal?" A hiss came from his lips, not malicious entirely, though very aggressive all the same. "Call me! I demand you to scream my name, Felix..."

"Di...Dimitri...!! Hey, be careful-" Felix tries to warn, though a sharp thrust filled with more cum made his mind blank out. He feared that the throne was a goner. 

"This damn throne is an object! You and I both know that! Thinking of something insignificant above me..." Each rock of their hips made Felix's sensitive ass practically drool his cum, Dimitri's fingers tugging at his nipples, making them much more prominent. "The way you say my name is angelic and divine, above anyone else saying my name! Nobody else gets me as passionate as you... those late nights at the training ground back day, I think of you. How many swords I've defiled while thinking of you... I always cummed on your swords, darling."

"You what!? _**Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd!!**_ " 

Instead of anger contorting Dimitri's face, pure joy radiated from his face. Felix grunted as he was taking it like a champ, noticing that now his lap and lower half were tarnished by cum. "Yes, that's it, Felix! It's all true. Why else would I go anywhere like that late at night?"

"Goddess above, you are gonna pay for that. My swords aren't just something you... you casually cum on...! You're so lewd, Dimitri!!" Sniveling coming from the swordsman, as it continued. He was upset, though, for some reason, he didn't mind? It didn't make sense to him. 

If going forward was frightening, then going backward while being tied up was even more so, and Dimitri sucking at his toes. "Aaah, you taste delicious... I'll be enjoying our wedding night to its fullest. Because I told everyone to stay out of the throne room. For this night and our honeymoon? You'll be all mine." Glimmering mischievousness from his singular eye made Felix sigh. He should have considered how much of an insatiable man he was. Even after the whole war, his childhood friend and lover really hadn't changed that much, has he? "I love you so much, Fe... You're so adorable... your cock is going to be so properly milked... you look as you should."

Before any input came in on his end, Felix's restraints tightened with ease, showing his arms were getting bruises as well. Hair was sticking to his face and his brown eyes were hazy and unfocused, even red like a bunny's. Felix's tongue hung out for his partner to show. His ass was going to be sore in the morning and he knew that better than anyone. It was their private sanctuary. He didn't remember how many times he was screaming Dimitri's name. He didn't scream his full name, it would be a mouthful and his throat would totally be sore if he did that. At least Dimitri was doing the same for him because if he wasn't, he would be very pissed. His sword had laid in front of them this whole time. As he was getting filled for what felt like the umpteenth time, Felix groans as his cock had been directed by his lover's hand and stained what would be a perfectly good sword for battle. His stamina was stupidly blessed. Felix had to wonder if he had been with any woman, they would have gotten instantly knocked up. ...Why was his mind going to strange places? He blamed being in such a sex-addled state so far. How many times had he orgasmed? How many times did Dimitri? Were they going to get caught by the servants? Just imagining an innocent-minded maid opening the door, concerned from the sounds, only to see the king railing his lover! As it should be, as it ought to be. He didn't care if anyone saw them like this anymore. Felix normally would have been reserved in this regard, but his mind was so gone to the euphoria that all he can see were stars... his imagination wandering into what sort of sexual activities they could get up to on their honeymoon.

His black thigh highs and the throne below, tainted with their combined cum. Felix felt boneless as he was being tended to, his restraints being easily torn off, and being cuddled on the throne, kisses being pressed on any particularly sore spots. Seeing that soft, serene smile made him slowly close his eyes. 

"You are safe, my beloved. You did such an amazing job... even getting such things tailormade..." The lull of Dimitri's voice grounded him, as well with the kiss. He could taste the cum that clearly was taken from him. Sometimes Felix tasted his own cum, and he found it always salty, yet this time it was surprisingly sweet. Perhaps because their tongues were laced together? It mattered not. He knew that they were going to need a bath. Yet at this moment, he didn't want to move from the throne. Dimitri's cock would be kept plenty warm with all the semen that he had cummed inside of Felix, and that much was the truth. "Would you like to bathe with me afterward, beloved? I'll tend to you..."  
  
"Better get me some yogurt."

"What flavor, darling?"

"...Strawberry and banana. And don't forget to get water. I swore I lost quite a bit of water weight from cumming and crying just for you... you gotta pamper me." 

A pregnant silence filled the throne room, and then soft laughter came through. If for just one night, they would forget about everyone else and indulge. Though Felix seriously was going to smack Dimitri for cumming on his swords! He didn't get why he did that, but even still... doesn't mean that he would let him off easy on their honeymoon. He'll surprise his lover yet! Especially because he has to get some form of payback from his sword collection being cummed on all these years.


End file.
